


Waiting for you

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanamaki becomes a plush, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, nitotan plush au, omg i want a nitotan plush too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: A curse makes Hanamaki a... tiny little plush. And Matsukawa doesn't know how to deal.





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> So like, yesterday? I came to my tl and suddenly there was matsuhana overload. what hahahahappened was that San found a [Hanamaki nitotan comic](https://twitter.com/pikapika0210/status/1054048861654724608) where the lil plush was sad that Matsukawa isn't a nitotan yet/in his world.
> 
> And uhm. Yeah that comic hurts??? So I wrote something to feel better ;v;
> 
> ((translation for the comic, right under the Takahiro tears [which shouldnt be allowed to exist on A CUTE LIL BABBU LIKE HIM] it says 'Aaahh, I want him quickly...' (with the next page going) 'My... partner..?'))
> 
> I wrote this out of nowhere with reckless abandon to feel good about lil plushes ASAP okay so.  
> Anyway, here's a fic that's nonsense and magical and PAIN but also super cute???

Feet lifting off the ground, Takahiro's makes a couple of full swings. Wind rushes through his legs as Issei twirls and twirls him around. Laughter fills the park area where they've run off too; Issei's a low, content laugh, Takahiro one of freedom and excitement. Issei's hands are strong, his entire upper body is. He'd never let Takahiro fall. 

But Issei trips over an unseen force. His legs give out, and he tries to fall on his back, to have Takahiro on top of him. 

But his hands give out, too. And he loses grip on Takahiro. He watches him fall, roll, come to a standstill. Disappear into the grass. Blinking, Issei stands up, his body protesting. Around his feet, he finds a tiny...person. 

_What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours._

When he can finally roll over to his knees, Issei finds his voice, but not his boyfriend. "Takahiro? Hey, are you okay?"

He sees a tuft of Takahiro's hair, the tiniest amount. Moving closer, Issei feels his head becoming heavy, as if the temperature just went up by 10 degrees. The grass in front of him shifts, the little tuft of Takahiro's hair coming closer. Issei blinks, unable to comprehend what his eyes are seeing. Because what he sees cannot be real. They graduated from Aobajousai three years ago. They lived together in a small one-room apartment, kitchen too small to stand in together, bathroom too small to do anything in there. They've been together long enough that Issei seriously considered a marriage proposal once they'd start to work after university. 

Tiny little arms that have no visible hands reach up to him. A small... version of Takahiro bounces up and down, not higher than a couple of centimeters. Careful, as his big hands tend to be with his lover, Issei cups his hands around what used to be his boyfriend. The tiny Hanamaki Takahiro...plush has a cheeky smile, and cute, downward facing eyes. Issei touches the cheek with his forefinger, and while the face stays the same, he can hear that signature Takahiro grin. 

"Uh... what the hell," Issei says, looking to where he felt the stumble, and a creepy voice saying what was his, would now be... theirs. 

 

*

 

He vaguely remembers this place. It was lonely and a land just for them, for his kind. Takahiro moves his body around, as his head is attached to it, without a neck. He smiles, when he feels so sad and alone. Moving, he shakes his head forward and backwards, to loosen up his memory. Hearing laughter, a near commotion, he finds them again. 

It's only ever them. It's nice to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi. 

His other half however, was missing. Has been missing since Takahiro came into creation. 

//Where is he//  
//Why am I always here alone//

Sighing, Takahiro finds his old space. The glued together drawing is still there, same as the basic utensils. Everything you wanted was readily available, and you could create so much. But not themselves. Not a plush. Those were only made by higher powers. Takahiro couldn't create his best friend for himself... The same question rang through his head a second time in his lifetime. How could he have a best friend, if he didn't exist? Where had they known each other...

Takahiro sits down, looking at the drawing of Issei he made. One day, they would be together.

Again.

He was about to sigh when he hears a deep, resonating voice from above. It's his name, with a question mark. A question, and another question mark. A voice Takahiro doesn't like to hear, not when it sounds broken and afraid. It repeats a couple of times, and Takahiro feels lifted out of time and out of reality. 

He blinks for a second, to come into existence in the next. 

When he thought of Issei by his side, they were the same height. Not Takahiro cupped into gigantic hands, against a large chest, sheltered against any breeze. Looking up Takahiro is glad not to be in that other place by himself... but this Issei is... weird. Expressive. _Huge_. Feeling a little scared, Takahiro's arms sling around the closest finger. 

"It's okay, little one. I'll protect you." 

 

*

 

Issei knows right away that he shouldn't call this little... miniature felt version of Hanamaki Takahiro an 'it'. And so he looks around as the every-grinning little man picks up grapes from the bowl, dropping them in front of Issei, and watching him eat it up. 

"Thanks," Issei says, managing around the couple of grapes in one of his cheeks. He doesn't know what happened, or even how he can reverse it. 

The little guy doesn't seem to need food, or any other basic necessities. For two days and one night, it had been content being at Issei's side. It wanted to sleep on his pillow last night. And Issei had been afraid he'd hurt him, especially when he woke up with the small Takahiro in his hair. As usual, and in no matter what form, Takahiro was tougher than he looks. He's fallen a couple of times, or straight out jumped out of Issei's hands, dived from his shoulders. Pain didn't seem to exist.

Or at least, none that the smile could hide from him. 

They've gone back to the park. Yet, whatever had this...change happen, didn't make itself known. In the meantime, a big mystery was why the little Takahiro wore his Aobajousai jersey. Their graduation has been some time ago. This morning, Issei thought if he could maybe, somehow, sneak back to his old high school and see if he could wear his own number again... It was possible, as all things seem to be at the moment, that he needed to wear his jersey, too. 

He couldn't tell anyone, either. Issei cancelled any plans he and Takahiro had made, individually or together. He called in sick for his evening library work, even when the little plush waves his arms and had his head down afterwards. 

Or at least, Issei thought he had done so. 

 

*

 

Iwaizumi had never looked scary to Takahiro. Scary good, maybe. Scary strong, possibly. But never scary.

Not until Iwaizumi was the taller one. The much, much larger one. 

Issei had wanted to hide him. But Iwaizumi's eyes were much too sharp. He found Takahiro in his current form. His hands weren't rough, and he gently picked up Takahiro, who, if he could sweat, would have done so. Instead, he becomes a lifeless plush, the way Iwaizumi should perceive him.

"That is..."

"Look, I can explain," Issei says, his even voice betraying the slightest hint of distress. Iwaizumi doesn't pick up on it, mesmerized looking at Takahiro. There was no logical explanation. Sure, if Takahiro might have been a key-chain, or anything else at all...

"That is... the cutest shit I have ever seen. Has Hanamaki seen this already?" Iwaizumi says, holding Takahiro up. Issei manages to shake his head. 

"No it's... a surprise..?"

"Hmph, but you made just one for yourself. Do you have your own little plush too? Would be cute to exchange that, right? Or have them sitting somewhere," Iwaizumi says, looking around. He finds a spot for Takahiro, and puts him down. Takahiro tries to think fast, to come up with whatever Iwaizumi's line of thinking is. But his mind is blank, and he cannot communicate it with Issei anyway.

"I uh, hadn't thought of that."

Iwaizumi nods. "I actually... I have a friend who...no, that's right. I make plushes too, y'know. Did you commission this one?" Iwaizumi says without fear, switching subjects away from himself. 

"...Yes," Issei says, looking over Iwaizumi's shoulder to Takahiro. "Wait, what. You make these?" 

"Yeah, it's uh, a project I ended up in. My little sister, she's 16 now, joined a 'Creation' club at her school. They make all sorts of key-chains and plushes, for the sports teams, about them. It's really cool, actually," Iwaizumi says, starting to tell how he ended up helping her. It started out small, with just making small merchandise for the teams, then for the fans and other people from the school. Then parents and such also wanted to support the kids playing in the teams. 

"Anyway, I can make it exactly like this one, in your image. Just buy me a beer some time. And bring Hanamaki, okay? I'll come by when he's back from his trip."

Takahiro, if he could sigh, would do so after Iwaizumi leaves. Issei's warm hands pick him up. 

"We learn new things every day, don't we?" Issei says, and Takahiro can only bow forward and snap back, trying to nod. 

 

*

 

Not knowing what he should have expected, his anticipation runs high. Yet, when Issei places the living Takahiro plush next to his own, lifeless, Iwaizumi-created one... nothing happens. Takahiro even tries to hold the tiny, almost not there hands of the little Issei, to make him move. 

In the end, they go back to the park. It was Takahiro's idea, who drew trees and greenery on a note-block paper Issei gave him. Whenever Takahiro needed something specific and couldn't get it through, he'd draw. Issei was quite impressed at the skills. He never knew Takahiro could draw more than random doodles. And this little guy took the larger pencils up like they weren't twice as long as him. 

Putting the little Takahiro and the miniature version of himself in his breast pocket, Issei takes the keys too, and leaves the house. He wears a scarf, making sure the two plushes are hidden, and that Takahiro is warm and protected from the wind. The walk to the park is short, and they've come here often. Just to hang out and sometimes escape the cramped place of their apartment.

Finding the spot where Issei tripped, he puts both plushes down. He's... kind of afraid what will happen. All he wants is his Takahiro back, but what if... what if the curse isn't this easily broken? Little Takahiro looks up to him, but Issei doesn't know what to do. His heart panics. He bites his lip, remembering the words he's heard a couple of days back. What was it again... Issei tries to think, his heart breaking when little tears appear on Takahiro's. He kneels down, his hands going around the two of them. They're both the same size, and Iwaizumi has done an amazing job on Issei's plush. But Issei can only look at the other sitting beside him, looking so sad...

"What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. That has always been true for us, hasn't it? Living together... I wanted.. I wanted to ask you a very important question. But I can't if you're like this..." Issei says, about to pick Takahiro up again. 

 

*

 

They swing around. Takahiro feels light, as if he weighs nothing. 

And then the weight of the world comes down on him. The idea to be tied to one person, forever. 

He watches himself size up in Issei's hands, in his arms. They crash down. Behind them, a part of them disappears, finally together forever in another world. Takahiro blinks, not sure how he knows.

Or what he knows.His mind turns blank, while his eyes tear up. Did... did Issei just ask his hand in marriage!?

"Uh, I uhm. Don't know why I said that. I don't regret it but... I... I thought about asking you uhm... another more appropriate time," Issei smiles, shy. There's a blush on his face, while his face remains the same. Takahiro laughs, then kisses his long-term boyfriend. They were swinging around, Issei asking to marry him, and then they tripped and fell. 

"I'm not declining but, we should wait a little."

"Yeah, a little. Couple of months. And then tease Oikawa _to hell_ with it," Issei laughs, and Takahiro giggles along with him. Their foreheads touch for a small moment, knowing that they have all the time in the world. That they have each other, for a long time to come. 

 

*

 

Takahiro looks up, hopeful. his hands would twist together, if they could. Instead, they just touch, and he twirls them around. Clock-wise, counter-clockwise. Behind him, everyone waits, silent. They know he's been waiting for a long, long time. Its just a few seconds know. They all know it, they all feel it. At last, the invisible lid in the sky opens, becoming visible whenever someone new is about to join them. A hand, unattached to any being they've ever seen, appears. A moment later, it descends down on them. Takahiro stands still, unable to move. 

At last, his counterpart is here. Issei is placed down, not doing anything. The hand disappears, putting the lid back on, to become one with their eternal white sky. Issei doesn't blink, but he looks around, then to Takahiro. 

Overjoyed, Takahiro runs his little legs over, tackles Issei, and hugs his small arms around him.

He's finally complete, after all this time.

"I've missed you, I've been waiting!"


End file.
